


Doggie Jolly Christmas

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Some bed sharing, Zelena is the biggest SQ shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Tired of his mothers' bickering, Henry asks his aunt Zelena for help to make them admit their feelings towards each other. They take things a little too far.





	Doggie Jolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a great friend, Ines. Hope you enjoy!

“Regina, I…”

“Stop”

Henry knew eavesdropping was wrong. And yet, that’s exactly what he was doing, as he heard his mothers’ argument get louder and louder.

“I didn’t invite him. Mary Margaret did”

“I don’t care who invited him, I don’t want him there. Hell, I don’t even want to spend Christmas with your mother. We agreed on this, Emma”

“I know, but…”

“But nothing. It’s very simple. Either him or me”

“It’s not about choosing, Regina. You know that. I just feel bad because of what happened”

“It’s not your fault nor your responsibility that the pirate has company. There are plenty of things he could do. And I certainly won’t let him ruin my time with my son”

“Your son? So we’re back to that?” Emma raised her voice and Henry put down his comic and got up from the dining room chair, sensing danger.

“You know that’s not what I meant”

“Hey” the boy said, leaning on the doorframe. Emma and Regina were on opposite sides of the kitchen island, both challenging each other with a cold stare. “Don’t fight, guys”

“We’re not…” Emma began to lie, but was cut off by Regina.

“I think you better go, Miss Swan”

Henry saw the hurt on Emma’s eyes, defeat reflected on her slumped shoulders. However, she swallowed her pride and nodded, leaving the room without another word. Regina didn’t move until she heard the front door shut.

“Are you hungry?” she finally said, trying -and failing- to appear calm about what had just happened. 

Henry could tell she regretted kicking Emma out like that. It only made him angrier at both of them.

“Actually, Aunt Zelena just called me and asked if I could help her set up her Netflix account”

“Oh, well… do you want me to drive you there?”

“It’s ok, I could use some fresh air” he said, finally stepping inside the room to give her a hug. Yes, he was still mad at his mom, but he had learned by now to never leave without saying the words that meant the world to her. “See you later. Love you”

  
  


*

 

To his surprise, Zelena’s house was covered from the ground up with all kinds of Christmas ornaments. He rang the doorbell and “Jingle Bells” played merrily around the house.

“Hello, sweet pea” the witch greeted as soon as she opened the door to her nephew. “Come on in”

“Thanks” he said, looking around the house. There was a huge Christmas tree in the living room and two green stockings hanging above the fireplace, one for Zelena and the other for baby Robyn. “Wow, you really like Christmas, don’t you?”

“Well, not quite. But I want every holiday to be absolutely magical for my precious pumpkin, so there’s that” she walked to the kitchen as she spoke, moving her hands frantically to materialize two cups of tea. Henry sat on one of the stools and leaned his arms on the counter that divided the kitchen from the small dining room. 

“Sugar?”

“Milk is fine, thank you”

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just had to get out of the house for a while. And by the way, if Mom asks, I came here to help you setup your Netflix account”

“Duly noted” she finished preparing her tea and sat on the other side of the counter, trying to act casual. “So, you wanna talk about it?”

“They’re just being stupid”

“Who are?”

“Mom and Ma”

“Tweedledee and tweedledum”

Henry snorted at that.

“They’re fighting over Christmas. Grandma invited Hook”

“She did not” Zelena gasped, leaving all pretenses behind. She looked at Henry with wide eyes, urging him to continue.

“Mom says she doesn’t want him there and they fought because Ma says she can’t just uninvite him or not show up at dinner… I guess she still feels guilty over breaking up with him. And I hate to see them argue over this and hurt each other when we should be celebrating or whatever”

“They are a pain in the butt when they argue” Zelena hummed her agreement.

“Plus, it’s so obvious Mom is jealous, I can’t believe Emma hasn’t noticed”

“Jealous? Interesting choice of words” Zelena drank a sip of her tea, hiding her smirk behind the cup.

“I hear the puns you make around them all the time, I know you know too” Henry rolled his eyes at her. He had endured far too many _How about Swan for dinner, sis?_ _i_ and _Do you like Regina’s apples, Sheriff?_ _i_ to let his aunt get away with her innocent look and feigned ignorance.

“I have to admit, once Robin got back to the Enchanted Forest and Emma broke up with Hook, I really did expect them to at least shag”

“Gross” Henry gagged and Zelena cackled. “I’m just tired of seeing them fight when they could admit their feelings and just decide to spend Christmas at home, the three of us”

“Seems unlikely” the woman grimaced. “Sorry, love, but the only time they agree on something is when you’re in danger and they go ballistic”

“Right…” Henry nodded, a sudden glint on his eyes. Zelena straightened and threw the boy a suspicious look.

“Henry…”

“Ok, so I just had this crazy idea”

“No”

“You haven’t even heard it”

“I will not, under any circumstance, help you”

“Why not?”

“Because I want to raise my daughter and it will be impossible if your mother incinerates me”

“I’m not saying I have to be in danger… they just need to believe that. Come on. It will be fun. Think of all the puns you will be able to make if they actually get together and…  _ s-shag _ ” he muttered the last word through gritted teeth, trying not to throw up.

The redhead calculated every possibility and finally gave up with a sigh.

“There is something we could do that wouldn’t hurt you at all”

“So you’ll help me?”

“Yes, I’ll help you. I just hope your mother has mercy on me when she finds out”

“Let’s start Operation Moms!” he said, ignoring Zelena’s pessimistic comments.

She knew it now, her nephew would be her downfall.

  
  


*

 

 

“Hello?” Emma answered when she heard her phone, trying hard not to scream at whoever had thought of calling her at this ungodly hour.

“Sheriff, I am terribly sorry to disturb you this early, but I’m afraid there’s an emergency”

“Zelena. What’s wrong?” she said against her pillow, hoping the woman wouldn’t be causing anymore havoc around town these days.

“I fear there is a very dangerous animal on my barn”

“Ok, don’t you have magic to take care of it?”

“I tried. But I think only light magic can help me” Zelena sobbed in an overly dramatic way. “Please save me!”

“Why don’t you call Regina?”

“Aren’t you the sheriff? Or shall I make my sister come on an emergency that should be taken care of by authorities?”

“I’ll be there in twenty”

“Twenty minutes?” the woman shrieked and Emma had to pull her phone away from her ear. “Sheriff, might I remind you that I have a poor, innocent baby in danger here”

The blonde sighed.

“Fine. I will be there as soon as possible, how about that?”

“That…” she heard the woman say before Robyn took her phone and hung up.

Emma slumped again on her bed, rubbing her eyes.

No, she hadn’t spent the night going over her fight with Regina or thinking of ways to ruin Snow’s perfect Christmas dinner. She still couldn’t believe her mother had invited her ex to Christmas dinner of all things.

The woman was simply unbelievable sometimes.

With a final sigh, she got out of bed and got dressed. She didn’t feel like getting another call from a very hysterical Zelena and decided to forfeit her need for caffeine over the woman’s strange emergency.

It wasn’t long before she parked the cruiser outside of Zelena’s home, her hand automatically checking to reassure her she was carrying her gun.

“Sheriff, thank goodness. It’s right there”, Zelena pointed to the barn door, that was being pushed from inside. Emma saw a nose peeking on the floor and figured it could be a bear cub.

“Are you sure it’s not just an animal from the forest?” the blonde said, extending her hands to open the door with magic.

“I don’t know! Just bloody open it, Emma!” the woman said and the door flew open with the force of Emma’s magic, sprung by her annoyance at Zelena’s words. A large brown creature jumped and tackled the blonde to the ground, licking her face.

“It’s a dog?!” she said, trying to stand up while the animal kept bouncing around her. “You made me get out of bed at 7 on a Saturday because there was a dog on your barn?!”

The dog barked excitedly at her, seemingly unaware of the blonde’s bad mood.

“Oopsie, my bad” Zelena said with a laugh, though she looked anything but sorry. “Anyway, since you’re here, would you mind taking him to the shelter for me?”

“Nu-uh, I’m going back to bed” Emma protested, trying to stop the dog from jumping on her.

“The thing is, I am terribly alle…” she stopped speaking and sneezed louder than she should have. “Allergic. So unless you take him, I’m afraid the poor puppy will be left alone here”

Emma rolled her eyes and then looked down at the dog, wailing his tail. He leaned his head to the side, a quizzical and adorable look as soon as his eyes locked with the blonde’s. She sighed, defeated.

“Fine”

She opened the door of the cruiser and the dog jumped in, barking as Emma started the engine of the car.

“I will make sure the Mayor knows about your fine work, Sheriff” Zelena said as she waved them goodbye. 

“Crazy lady” Emma mumbled looking Zelena’s figure on the rearview mirror. The puppy, who looked to be about 6 months old was enjoying the cold wind, his head out the car window. The blonde gave in and pet his head as he barked at the birds. “You’re kinda cute”

She thought of the times she wished she had a dog but couldn’t because she was jumping from home to home. It was one of the few things Henry had always asked Regina that she had denied him, much as he tried to convince her. If they weren’t so at odds with each other, Emma would drive there and show them the cute dog in hopes of changing her mind.

“Crap” she whispered, remembering she actually had to go and give Henry his laptop charger. “We’ll take a little detour, buddy” Emma said, playing with his ears. The dog answered by munching on her fingers playfully.

All it took was a couple of turns and she parked on Mifflin street.

“Be good, I won’t take long”

Emma’s heart beated madly as she approached the door, scared of what Regina would say, or worse, what she wouldn’t. The blonde would take a very vocal Regina calling her an idiot over one that barely looked her way.

She knocked once, hoping for the best as the other woman answered.

To be fair, Regina looked as restless as Emma, dark circles under her eyes.

“Emma” she simply nodded, crossing her arms. She didn’t invite her in but at least didn’t  _ Miss Swan _ her. That was something.

“Hi. I, uh… brought Henry’s charger. He sent me a text about it last night”

“What do you mean?” Regina’s brow furrowed. “He said he was with you”

“I thought he… was here” Emma muttered, a worried look on her face. Regina went inside to pick up her phone, and the blonde took it as an invitation to at least wait in the foyer.

“See?” Regina showed her the screen and Emma read the message. Each word felt like a stone on her stomach, dragging her down.

_ I’ll go check on Ma and stay there for the night. Love you. _

“He never…” Emma shook her head and before she could go on, Regina was already sprinting to her studio. “Regina, wait”

She followed the brunette, who was already inspecting a map of Storybrooke. As soon as the blonde stood next to her, Regina took her hand and pinched her with a needle, drawing a drop of blood that landed right at the center of the map.

“Ouch”

“Quiet” Regina snapped, watching as the drop of blood began to form a path that ended at…

“Mifflin Street” 

“It can’t be” Regina stood closer to the map, but then backed away, looking at her feet. “What is that?”   


“Oh, hey, buddy” Emma kneeled to pick up the puppy and held him in her arms a bit awkwardly. “I told you to wait in the car”

“I want that out of my house now!” Regina practically barked, stomping out of the studio and turned around before slamming the door. “And help me find your son right now, Miss Swan”

“Oh, now he’s  _ my _ son, what do you make of that?” Emma whispered and put the dog down. “Please stay still, I’ll be right back”

The blonde went up the stairs, where Regina was already opening the door to every room, yelling Henry’s name. Emma checked the attic but found it empty as well.

“Now what?” Regina said, hugging her stomach with both arms. “Do you think he’s ok?”

“Hey, come on, I’m sure he’s just upset about what happened yesterday”

“Well, whose fault is that?” Regina snapped and Emma rolled her eyes.

“You kicked me out, remember? And you’re the one that’s making a big deal about this whole Christmas dinner”

“I couldn’t care less about your pirate”

“I don’t have feelings for him!” Emma yelled, feeling defeated. They were going in circles yet again, blaming each other and determined to not give in an inch.

“Who says it matters to me?” Regina screamed back.

“Fine. My bad” Emma finally surrendered, looking down. “What are we gonna do with Henry?”

“There’s another…” Regina started when they heard the sound of something shattering downstairs. “I told you to take care of that creature!”

“What do you have against dogs?” Emma asked as they went down to check on the damage.

“ _ That _ ”

Emma followed Regina’s finger and found the puppy had already made quite the mess, running around the living room and knocking the couch cushions, a vase of flowers and a bowl of apples. He was currently chewing one of the mahogany legs of the coffee table.

“Off!” Regina pulled the puppy away and he turned in her arms, licking her face with enthusiasm, unaware that the woman was dangerously close to conjuring a fireball, if only to scare him. “Control your beast!”

“He is not mine” Emma tried to protest as she took him and gave him a stern look. The brunette ignored her and went back to her study. She conjured a quick spell and a purple ball of light hovered above the map. It levitated towards the living room and she followed closely, hopeful it would lead them to Henry. Except it just ended up hovering over Emma’s thick skull.

Regina clenched her fists. Maybe she was so worried she had done the spell wrong…

“What’s with the light?” Emma asked, as Regina paced around the living room.

“It’s another location spell that clearly didn’t work because it’s over your…” Regina turned around but was speechless as soon as she realised there was nothing over Emma’s head. “Where did it go?” 

“Uh… there.” Emma pointed to a corner of the room, where the puppy was jumping, trying to catch the light above his head, each time biting nothing but air.

Regina gasped.

“Henry?”

The dog turned his head at the mention of Henry’s name and ran in Regina’s direction, jumping around her, frantically wagging his tail. The brunette looked down at the dog, her mouth wide open. Emma placed both hands on her forehead, feeling lightheaded.

“Oh, shit”

  
  


*

 

_ “You what?!” _

_ “It’s the only idea that comes to mind” Zelenda argued, looking at an old book of spells. _

_ “Turn me into a dog? That’s your plan?” Henry repeated, quizzical. _

_ “You know, for the heart of the truest believer you sure seem extremely skeptical” _

_ “I just want to make sure you thought this through before I’m scratching the fleas away” _

_ The woman sighed and closed the book. _

_ “Listen, if you hide and they find you they’ll be pissed and you’ll be grounded for the rest of your life. But if we make them believe someone turned you into a dog…” _

_ “Ok, I guess that makes sense. But how long will I be…?” _

_ “Oh, don’t worry about it, the effect only lasts 48 hours at most. After that you’ll be good as new” _

_ “You’re sure?” Henry asked. _

_ “100 percent. Plus, think what a cute puppy you’ll be. Worst case scenario, we’ll find you a nice home with a big yard” _

_ Henry tried to ignore his survival instinct, telling him to run away and he just rolled his eyes at Zelena’s words. _

_ “Just don’t turn me into a chihuahua” _

  
  


*

 

“Hey, Granny’s like really mad that I’m gonna be late so this better be an emergency” Ruby said to no one in particular, letting herself in to Regina’s home.

“Oh, believe me, it is” Emma said from the living room and the young woman looked her way, where Regina was hugging a beautiful chocolate labrador puppy. The dog wagged his tail when he heard Ruby’s voice, but stayed on Regina’s arms, who was scratching on a spot behind his ear.

“What is it?” Ruby said, approaching the woman. She kneeled in front of Regina to get a closer look to the puppy and as soon as their eyes met she backed away. “Henry?”

“Crap” Emma muttered. Regina pinched the bridge of her nose as soon as their fears were confirmed.

“What happened to you?” Ruby asked and the dog sat on Regina’s legs, coming closer to Ruby. He began to bark and whine, while the young woman nodded, asking a question here and there to confirm she was understanding Henry. “I see”

“What is it?” Emma asked, stepping forward, her arms crossed.

“He says he was walking from Zelena’s home to your place when someone cast a spell on him. And that’s all he remembers”

Henry barked loudly one more time and Ruby snorted.

“He also says he’s hungry”

“Right, I’ll see what I find on the kitchen” Regina said, standing up and taking Henry with her, carrying him as a baby.

“Regina, don’t be ridiculous, put him down” Emma rolled her eyes.

“Don’t tell me how to care for my son”

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, letting Emma know she wouldn’t argue with Regina, especially now.

“Seems like she has a bone to pick with you” Emma gasped and looked back to make sure Regina hadn’t heard that; Ruby actually snorted at her mortified expression. “Ems, you are so whipped”

“I’m not”

“Admit it, you are on a very tight leash” Ruby raised her hands, as if surrendering and walked towards the door. “I hope everything turns out ok. If not, I’ll help you potty train him”

“Thanks, I guess” Emma waved the young woman goodbye and went to the dining room, where Henry was eating a steak, propped up in one of the chairs. “You cooked him a steak?”

“Well, what’s wrong with that?”

“He’s a dog”

“Do not call him that” Regina covered his ears dramatically, while he kept eating, ignoring what was happening.

“Well, can I have some of that too? I skipped breakfast”

“There’s no time to waste, we are going to Zelena’s to see what we can find about this” Regina stood up and walked to the kitchen

Emma’s shoulders slumped and she sat next to Henry, watching as his belly grew while he wolfed down the food.

“You might wanna slow down, kid. I’ll have to scoop your poop after all”

“Hush now” Regina appeared next to her once again, sliding a piece of pie and a cup of coffee next to her. Emma looked up, giving the woman her signature puppy eyes. The corners of Regina’s lips almost twisted into a smile, but she cleared her throat and caressed Henry’s head.

“Hurry now. We have a witch to visit”

  
  


*

 

 

“So you’re saying you found him in the barn?”

“Yeap” Emma parked the cruiser right outside of Zelena’s home. Henry let out a couple of barks, as if he was confirming what his mother was saying.

“Strange” was Regina’s only answer.

Zelena went to open the door before they could even knock, carrying Robyn in her arms. The little girl clapped excitedly as soon as she saw Regina.

“The Swan-Mills! What a lovely surprise” the redhead looked down when she heard a bark. “Well, if it isn’t my little intruder. Have you two decided to keep him? I’m sure Henry will love it”

“No” Regina said, taking Robyn into her own arms and stepping inside her sister’s home. “We actually have a problem. It seems someone… turned Henry into a dog”

“Oh, goodness! Henry?” Zelena’s hand flew to her chest and bent her head down, inspecting the dog. “He is a very cute dog, if I do say so myself”

“Did you notice anything strange last night when he left?” Emma questioned.

Zelena shook her head.

“Nothing comes to mind, really. He was here for a little while, then said he was going to Emma’s place and that’s it. I tucked Pumpkin and went to bed myself. Well, that’s not actually true. I did watch a little bit of The Office before going to sleep. I just think it’s hilarious…”

“Right, so how did he get into your barn?” Regina interrupted, keeping her tone warm as to not scare Robyn. “And where do you keep her bottle? I think she’s hungry”

“There’s a bottle in the fridge. And well, the barn is a good question. Maybe he got scared and cold and went back to get some shelter until morning came” 

Emma examined Zelena’s demeanor, squinting her eyes as the woman tried to avoid the blonde’s look.

“Is it this one?” Regina took a bottle and opened it.

“No, not that one!” Zelena practically squealed as her sister smelled the content. She wiped her head and glared at her sister.

“This is a transfiguration potion!”

“What?” Emma yelled. Henry whined at her feet. Regina walked to her and handed her the baby.

“Hold her while I kill my sister”

“Ok, I promise there is an explanation for this, Regina” Zelena pleaded, raising her hands.

“We’ll talk about it after I burn your wicked little ass” the brunette said, conjuring a fireball. Emma jumped back, covering Robyn’s eyes with her hand. The little girl was actually entertained and clapped as soon as she saw the fire.

Yeah, she was definitely Zelena’s kid.

Henry began barking at his mother and then pulled at her skirt with his teeth, pulling her back.

“Henry!” she looked down as her son kept barking and growling. “Stop, you don’t have to protect her”

He sat down between both women and looked at his mother with actual puppy eyes, whining. Regina sighed and the fireball disappeared. Zelena relaxed, releasing the breath she had been holding.

“Fine. Explain”

“Sometimes Robyn starts crying and the only way to get her to stop is if I just turn my nose into a piggie’s or my mouth becomes a duck beak. And you know transfiguration potions are very bitter… so I mix it up with some milk”

“Ok, but that still doesn’t explain how Henry drank it”

“Oh! We had tea”

“Henry drinks his tea with milk” Regina nodded and sighed with relief. “Well, the good news is that the effects of the potion last 48 hours at most”

“What’s the bad news?” Emma said. Regina approached her and took Robyn back, cooing the little girl with a smile. The brunette placed a kiss on the girl’s head and smiled at her sister.

“That if we don’t get Henry back I’m keeping your firstborn,  _ sis _ ” and the tone she used for the last word made it clear that it was anything but a term of endearment.

Zelena gulped.

“You’re so funny, Regina”

Regina hummed, a dangerous glint in her eyes as she walked towards the door, Robyn still in her arms. Zelena followed them slowly, as if she was walking on a mined field.

The brunette only gave the woman her baby back when they were outside.

“Say goodbye to auntie Zelena, Hen” she said, picking up the boy. He barked and licked Zelena’s face. The woman scrunched her nose and tried to wipe her face with the back of her hand.

“Wait a minute…” Emma was about to climb on the driver’s seat when she walked back to the doorstep. “I thought you were allergic to dogs”

“And I believe you just stepped on your son’s shite, dear” Zelena answered.

Emma looked down to her boot and covered her hand as the smell reached her.

“Kid!” she yelled.

Zelena cackled and slammed the door behind her.

  
  


*

 

 

“Come on… make!” 

Regina had been very clear, she didn’t want to find their son had peed everywhere while she was at her vault, trying to find a spell that could counter the transfiguration potion. (“And water the grass while you’re at it” she added for good measure).

“Kid, I’m seriously freezing, can’t you just pee? I’ll look away if that’s what bothers you”

Henry just barked. Emma considered calling Ruby for that potty training that was promised when her phone rang. 

“Yeah?” she said, wincing as soon as she realised her mistake.

“Hi, honey” Mary Margaret said. This is why Emma always checked the caller ID.

“Hello” she grumbled, sticking the phone between her shoulder and cheek to activate the lawn sprinkler. “What do you need?” 

“Oh, I was just wondering if you have any presents you’d like me to put under the tree. For Henry or… whoever”

Emma sighed. She could see where this was going. She also wished she could wrap some fucking common sense to give her mother for Christmas.

“No. In fact, I think I’ll give Henry his present when we have dinner here” she said through gritted teeth, opening the water supply with the metallic lever.

“Where’s  _ here _ ?”

“At Mifflin street”

“But Emma! The dinner… Hook…”

“Well, since you’re the one that invited him, I’m sure you’ll be more than happy with his presence because I sure as hell don’t care if he shows up or not”

“Emma”

“I’m spending Christmas with my family, and that’s that” she said before hanging up. She looked around, trying to find Henry. “Kid?”

He came out from one of the bushes, carrying one of Regina’s plants in his mouth. His paws were also covered in mud.

“Oh, no!” Emma ran across the yard, not caring one bit about getting soaked and chased her son down the lawn. “Kid, give me that, if your mother sees it she is gonna kill me, then you, then me again!”

She was about to catch him when her foot got caught in one of the holes he dug while she was talking to her mother.

“Seriously? I was gone for like 30 seconds!”

Emma stood up, locks of her blonde hair already soaked and sticking to her forehead. She saw as Henry picked up the lever and ran around across the yard, as far away from Emma as he could. 

“Little shit” she sprinted forward.

In that same moment, Regina appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, gasping when she felt the cold water.   
  
“What is going o…?!”

Emma crashed against her before she could finish her sentence, and they both fell into the mud.

“Crap, Regina, I’m so sorry” Emma said, trying to stand up and slipping again on top of Regina, her face under the brunette’s neck. She felt Regina’s chest shaking and looked up, watching as the woman erupted in laughter, her hair and clothes completely wet. Emma felt herself relaxing and chuckled as Henry jumped on them, his paws full of mud.

It was weirdly perfect, the three of them soaking wet, covered in mud and laughing as the sprinklers kept running. Emma’s eyes locked with Regina’s for a moment and her heart fluttered.

Yes. It was perfect, indeed.   
  


 

*

 

“Hey” Emma peeked her head to Regina’s study, where the woman was reading a book. Henry was close to the fireplace, looking warm and well rested, sleeping with his belly on full display.

“Hi” Regina looked up and scooted aside, a silent invitation that Emma happily took. As soon as she plopped down on the couch the brunette handed her a glass.

“Wow” Emma coughed after a sip. “That’s really strong”

“Just a little spiked eggnog” Regina nodded towards their son. “Seems like the bath relaxed him”

“Well, he sure as hell didn’t seem relaxed when I was bathing him” she said, examining the scratches on her forearms. “Thank you for the clothes, by the way”

“They look good on you” Regina said without watching Emma or her reaction to the words. Emma wasn’t sure if she looked good, but they absolutely felt amazing.

Henry whined and stretched, turning to the side.

“He’s so cute, would it be so bad if he stays like this?”

“Shut up” Regina slapped her arm, but looked at their son with adoring eyes anyway. “Although…”

“Ok, now who’s being crazy?” Emma laughed, but was cut off by the sound of her phone. She had enough presence of mind to check the caller ID this time and ignored the call.

“Everything ok?” Regina tried to seem nonchalant about her question.

“I just don’t feel like talking to Mary Margaret now”

Regina nodded. She knew how persistent the woman could be.

“I’m sorry”

“Not your fault”

“I meant…” the brunette sighed and finally looked Emma. “For making an already hard situation even more complicated”

“I totally understand”

“I could have been less… me”

“There’s nothing wrong with the way you are, Regina” Emma assured in a whisper, giving the woman one of her sincere smiles.

“Well, I’ll definitely try to be less me for Christmas. We wouldn’t dinner to turn into a villain battle”

“Actually…” Emma trailed off, biting her lip. “I kinda told Mary Margaret I wasn’t gonna be with them for Christmas. I said I’d rather be here with you guys. If that’s cool”

It was impossible for Regina to not smile at that. She told herself it had everything to do with the image of Snow alone with Charming and Guyliner, not with the fact that Emma wanted to be with just the two of them. Like a family. That was ridiculous, right?

“Well, I like this side of you”

“You’re just saying that because it amuses you when Snow doesn’t get her way”

“Maybe. But I like it when you don’t try to be the perfect daughter. There’s nothing wrong with the way you are or the things you want, Emma. You certainly don’t have to be perfect”

“Thank you” Emma said in a whisper, pulling her knees up to rest her chin, hugging her legs with both arms. “Why wouldn’t you let him have a dog?”

Regina shrugged her shoulders.

“He asked when he was small and I knew having a dog would mean I’d be the one responsible for cleaning… and I really didn’t want to have a mess all over the house”

“Got it”

“I suppose he could have one now. But he’ll be leaving for college in a year or two… and the dog will stay here. I’ll have to take care of it alone”

“You won’t be alone when Henry goes to college, you know that, right?”

“Oh, is that so?” Regina said with a smirk, trying to make light of a topic that scared her more than she would ever admit.

“Yes, you’ll have me. I mean, if you forgot how to cook for one, I’ll be your two. Plus, who knows, maybe he’ll stay like that and we won’t sent him to college. Think of all the money we’re gonna save”

“Stop” Regina warned and Emma chuckled.

“Fine. What should we do about him now?”

Regina turned to their son and smiled.

“Right now, let’s just send him to bed. I’ll talk to Gold tomorrow and see if we can speed things along”

“I’ll take him to his room and then head out, then”

“You don’t have to… I mean, there’s a storm coming, so you’re welcome to stay. If you’d like” Regina stammered and Emma smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like that” she said and stood up to scoot Henry into her arms. “Hey, buddy, let’s take you to bed”

“I’ll be right up” Regina said as the blonde passed by her. The woman nodded and cooed their son back to sleep. She tried hard not to think of how adorable Emma looked and how nice it felt to have someone to share all the parenting stuff. How nice it could have been, had Emma been there all along.

It was really hard to avoid those thoughts as soon as she went upstairs and heard Emma humming, while Henry yawned and rested his head against the pillow.

“Goodnight, kid” Emma whispered and smiled, silently exiting the room to join Regina in the hallway. “So, you want me to take the couch?”

“We have a guest room, Miss Swan. Let me get some clean sheets from my closet”

“Regina, I can assure you, your  _ dirty  _ sheets are probably cleaner than some of the places I’ve slept”

“Still, you are our guest. And a princess, much as we are in a different realm”

“So, a bit more refined?” Emma said with a smile, following Regina to her bedroom.

“Precisely” the woman said, ignoring the mocking tone and she opened the door. Emma stayed in the entrance, fumbling awkwardly. “Well, are you waiting for a printed invitation?” 

“Right”

There was nothing weird about this. It was Regina’s room. That was all.

She looked around, trying to quiet her thoughts. Regina’s closet, Regina’s nightstand, Regina’s… bed.

Right.

“Disappointed?” Regina said as she caught Emma looking around. The woman placed the clean sheets on the corner of her bed.“I guess this isn’t as big as my chambers back in the Enchanted Forest”

“Yeah, I remember those back from my… time travelling. Cool dresses, by the way” Emma said and instantly regretted it, wincing at her words. Regina didn’t need to know she appreciated the provocative dresses and the generous display of cleavage the Evil Queen flaunted back in the time.

Regina just hummed, going to her ensuite bathroom to remove her earrings and makeup.

“I hope you don’t mind, I’ll get the guest room ready as soon as I finish here”

“I can do that” Emma said, but sat on the edge of the bed nonetheless, bouncing on her spot. “This mattress feels great”

“Well, you could have one if you weren’t such a cheap ass, Miss Swan”

“I am not, I just don’t see why I’d need one if I practically pass out when I fall asleep… fuck, this is really comfortable” she muttered, forgetting her previous shyness and climbing on the bed, hugging one of the pillows. “If I pay rent would you let me live here, please?”

“It would be cheaper if you just got a better mattress, dear” Regina commented, but for once the blonde didn’t have one of her witty comebacks. The woman rolled her eyes and finished her beauty routine. Once she brushed her teeth and stepped to the room, she discovered why Emma was so quiet. She had practically passed out on her bed.

“Emma, guest room” Regina said, feeling slightly guilty for disturbing the blonde.

“Five mor’ minutes”

“Come on”

“Just come to bed” Emma grumbled, reaching for her arm and pulling her close. Regina was caught off guard, landing next to the blonde. “Night, Gina”

“You better not snore” the brunette warned, though there was a warm smile on her face. “Goodnight, Emma”

She turned off the light and slept on her side, facing Emma. It was the last thing she saw before lulling to a peaceful sleep.

Sometime later, Henry climbed to bed, snuggling between both women.

 

*

 

“Ouch” Emma grumbled, feeling something hitting her repeatedly in the head. She opened one eye and saw Henry jumping around both of them, wagging his tail. That was the thing hitting Emma.

“Take him out. Now” Regina said with a raspy voice.

“Out who, what?” Emma repeated, rubbing her eyes.

“Your son. Take him out to do his needs before he pees all over the house”

“Let him pee on your carpet, I’ll buy you another”

“You can’t afford it”

“Then you take him out”

Regina tangled one of her legs with Emma’s, making the blonde’s brain short circuit for a moment. The smooth skin of Regina’s calf rubbed against the other woman’s until she relaxed. Regina let out a sigh of contentment and then pushed Emma off the bed, making her land flatly on her ass.

“Hey!” Emma protested, while Henry kept barking at them.

“Out. Now!” Regina commanded, burying herself on the covers, her back to Emma. “And make sure Henry wears a sweater”

“I don’t think anything fits him” 

Regina waved her hand, a sweater, collar and leash appearing on the nightstand.

“There”

“You can magic a sweater for him but can’t take him out yourself” Emma grumbled, standing up and rubbing her bruised butt.

“I heard that” Regina said, her voice muffled by the covers she was using as a burrito wrap.

“I wanted you to hear it. Come on, kid, let’s go for a walk. Your mom better have some pancakes ready when we come back”

Regina hummed and sank further on the covers, the only thing visible her brown locks. Emma smiled in spite of herself.

 

*

 

The short walk Emma had planned became a stroll around the park. The snow left after the storm gave a fairytale air to the trees, the irony didn’t escape Emma. Henry bounced around the grass, burying his nose on the snow and trying to bite it.

“Easy there, kid”

“Sheriff Swan” Archie greeted, Pongo by his side.

“Hey, Archie”

“Good to see you on this chilly morning… And who is that? Did you adopt him?”

“Well, technically  _ Regina _ did” Emma said, which wasn’t a lie.

“You don’t say! I’m happy she decided to get a pet. It will teach Henry a lot about responsibility”

“Oh, I am sure this will teach Henry a thing or two, for sure” Emma was enjoying her inside jokes far too much.

“What’s his name?” Archie said, scratching behind Henry’s ears.

“Uh… Buddy” Emma lied. “Here, Buddy, come here. He’s still adjusting to the name” she explained when Henry completely ignored her.

Archie laughed and after some recommendations about puppy training, waved them goodbye.

“Come on, kid. Let’s go back home” Emma said, but Henry barked and ran away, jumping around and rolling in the snow. “Hey, I just bathed you yesterday, I won’t do it a second time!”

She was about to chase Henry when her phone rang. Mary Margaret.

Emma answered, preparing herself for another shit show.

“Hello”

“Hey, sweetie”

“What’s up?” she said, straight to the point.

“I just wanted to apologize… if I had known about you two I would have never invited Hook”

“What now?”

“Well, Ruby said she saw you leaving Regina’s home early today and that you had a dog too. I mean, I thought you two were just flirting… but I realise how serious it is, with you deciding to get a pet together”

“Mom, Regina and I are not together, and please make sure Ruby knows I’m gonna kill her when I see her”

“Honey, we’ll love you no matter what. Even if you’re in… in lesbians with Regina”

“Please don’t  _ ever _ say that again”

“Would you like to be called gal pals instead? Ruby gave me a list of things that are ok to call you”

“Ruby is so dead” Emma growled, and looked around, suddenly aware that Henry wasn’t anywhere in sight. “Crap, I have to go”

“When can I meet the puppy?” she heard her mother say before she hung up the phone.

“Kid? Henry?” she shouted, looking around. She walked to the edge of the lake and noticed it was frozen. “Henry!”

Her heart beated madly as she saw her son in the middle of the frozen lake, scratching the ice.

“Henry, stop!” she pleaded, stepping on the surface and walking as slowly as she could. “Please don’t move”

Emma was halfway to her son when she heard the ice crack under her feet. Henry’s ears perked up at that, and he began to walk towards Emma.

“Slowly, kid” she warned, her breathing shallow until he was a few feet away. “Come on, we don’t have a lot of time” Emma stepped forward, watching as more fractures broke across the thin surface.

As soon as Henry was within arms reach, she grabbed him and slid him across the ice to the edge of the lake. The sudden movement broke the ice beneath her feet, making her fall into a pool of cold water.

She gasped for breath, the cold numbing her as she tried to keep herself on the surface.

“Henry, get help” she tried to say, but her teeth were clattering too much. 

The last thing she heard were desperate screams, calling for her.   
  


*

 

Zelena rushed down the hospital hall, stopping at the nurse’s station.

“Morning, I’m looking for Emma Swan…” 

“Is this hospital full of incompetent morons?”

“Never mind, I’ll just follow the screaming” she said with a weak smile, letting her sister’s shouts guide her. She knocked softly on the door, watching as Whale looked at Regina, unimpresed by her screaming.

“Hey, sis, why don’t we calm down for a bit”

She entered the room and Henry stood up from seat next to Emma’s bed. The redhead noticed the transfiguration potion had finally weared off. His eyes were puffy and his nose red, surely from crying.

“It’s alright, sweetheart” she tried to calm him down, hugging him.

“It’s all my fault”

“No, we couldn’t have know this would happen. It’s no one’s fault. Plus, she’ll be ok, right?” the redhead looked over to Whale.

“Her vitals are good and her temp is under control now. With some rest and proper care, she’ll be good as new”

Regina sighed and finally turned around to look at the blonde. She swallowed the lump on her throat at seeing her resting form, paler than usual. She tried to push away the memories of Henry -her son, human again- screaming as soon as he got home, speaking incoherently about Emma and a frozen lake and how this wasn’t part of the plan…

“Henry, I need a moment with my sister”

“Mom, it wasn’t her fault. It was all my idea, I swear”

“Don’t argue with me” she said, her eyes never leaving Emma’s bed.

Henry squeezed Zelena’s hand and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

“I can explain”

“Don’t” the brunette said, her voice trembling. She crossed her arms, trying to put a barrier between herself and everyone else.

“Regina. Henry was upset. Your stubbornness and your fighting was hurting your son. I know what I did wasn’t right and maybe I should have talk to you instead of doing this. But…”

“No! No buts, your little stunt almost killed the woman I love” Regina snapped, tears finally rolling down her cheeks. Zelena sighed and nodded, accepting her defeat. The room stayed silent, while Regina wiped her tears, her sister turning around to give her some privacy.

“The woman you love, huh?” a hoarse voice broke the silence and both women turned around, watching Emma’s eyes flutter open. “Hey”

“Emma” Regina sighed, rushing to her side. “How are you feeling?”

“Ecstatic”

“Must be the painkillers” Regina let out a small laugh and another tear rolled down her cheek.

“No. It’s because I just found out the woman I love loves me back” Emma smiled, one of her hands wiping away Regina’s tear. She left her hand rest there and Regina relaxed at the contact.

“I’ll just… take Henry out for something to eat” Zelena whispered. “Guess he’s tired of dog food” she tried to joke.

“Too soon” Regina warned without looking at her.

“Figured” Zelena said before going out to find her nephew.

Emma smiled at Regina again and sighed.

“So all of this was one of Henry’s operations?”

“His last one, hopefully”

“He is so grounded for almost freezing me to death” Emma rolled her eyes and then bit her lip. “Did you mean it?”

“I did. I do. Love you, that is”

“Cool”

Regina let out a laugh at that.

“Eloquent as always, dear”

“I have brain freeze, give me a couple of hours and I’ll even write ya a song”

“Incorrigible, Miss Swan”

“That’s me…” Emma leaned back again, sighing when her head rested against the pillow. She took one of Regina’s hands and entwined their fingers. “Hey, Gina?”

“Yes, dear?”

“I love you too”

“Cool” Regina answered with a playful smile.

And Emma’s laugh? Regina’s new favorite thing in the world.

 

-1 year later -

 

“Morning”

Emma stretched, inching closer to Regina’s warmth.

“Five more minutes” the brunette grumbled.

“Come on, sleepy head. We have presents to open”

“Coffee”

“Fine, I’ll get Your Majesty some caffeine” she kissed Regina’s head and climbed out of bed, yawning as she made her way to the kitchen. She was about to go downstairs when she heard a noise coming out of Regina’s study. 

The blonde frowned and walked towards the sound, opening the door slowly.

She found a small white puppy inside, chewing at a squeaky toy. The blonde gasped and picked him up.

“Oh, no! Not again! Henry? Henry, can you hear me? We’ll fix this, I promise”

“What’s with all the noise?” Regina said, entering the room wearing her black silk robe, hair an adorable mess.

“It’s Henry! He’s a dog again”

“What’s that?” Henry said, peeking his head to the study.

“Henry, you’re not a dog!”

“No, dear. I’m afraid you just found your Christmas present”

“Really?” Henry shouted and ran to take the dog into his arms. “Hey, puppy!”

“Seriously?” Emma said with a huge smile and spun Regina in her arms when the woman nodded. “You are the best!”

“Ok, put me down now”

“I’m gonna kiss you, Madame Mayor”

“As usual, all talk and no action, Sheriff”

Emma smiled, and leaned forward to capture Regina’s lips in a short but meaningful kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Regina”

“Merry Christmas, Emma”, she said, looking at Emma lovingly.

They were perfect the way they were, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I actually finished this! I hope you enjoyed and had some fun reading this weird, random fic. Happy holidays!!!


End file.
